


got to keep dancing when the lights go out

by nikks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Everyone is in their early 20s, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, konoha and kai being a thing is literally based off this one interaction from the stageplay, somewhat inspired by when marnie was there, will add more tags as the story progresses cuz i'm bad at planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikks/pseuds/nikks
Summary: The stranger kneels down in front of Kageyama. Kageyama tentatively lowers his hands, preparing to apologize, but he finds himself unable to speak as he takes a look at the stranger's face.Mischievous caramel eyes are framed by messy, unkempt locks of wild, tangerine hair, only just visible under the hood of the man's beige cloak. The stranger has an easy smile on his face, and he looks like he's trying very hard not to burst out laughing. His eyes carry a knowing gleam, one that holds Kageyama's gaze and renders him immobile. It's odd, but Kageyama feels like if he looks away, he'll lose.The stranger holds out a hand."Are you ok?" he asks gently, his tone teasing yet concerned.Very eloquently, and after a full three seconds, Kageyama replies, "Um."Kageyama Tobio is an up-and-coming genius artist, visiting the small town of Karasuno. Hinata Shoyo is the son of a prominent noble, being forced into an arranged marriage. They were both suffering. But maybe they can save each other.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kai Nobuyuki/Konoha Akinori, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	got to keep dancing when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! this is the first fic that i'm publishing on this site, though i have wanted to do so for a long time now. although this is historical fiction, and i believe the time period i'm trying to emulate is the middle ages/medieval times, i'm not exactly the best at being historically accurate, so please do let me know if you see anything that should be corrected or changed. also, just for reference, they're all young adults here, all in their early 20s. comments and constructive criticism are welcome and much appreciated!! enjoy!

To be honest, Kageyama isn't quite sure how exactly he managed to get here.

He vaguely recalls an envelope being shoved into his hands, containing a neatly folded paper with directions, as well as a letter that he was told to present should he ever find himself in a bind. Sugawara had recommended he come here, insisting enthusiastically that "you'll love it, Kageyama!" and that "I just know you'll have loads of fun!" In retrospect, Kageyama isn't entirely sure if he should have listened - while the older may be a great mentor, he and Kageyama have very different ideas of "fun".

 _Probably too late to call it quits now, though,_ he thinks as he steps down from the back of the cart. He hands the friendly driver a few copper coins, stretches his arm out to give the oxen a pat goodbye, then decides against it. The oxen stare back impassively, as if to say "Don't even think about it."

Hopefully, his disfavour with animals would be one of the things that would change with this trip.

As the cart rattles off into the distance, Kageyama fishes what is now a crumpled, slightly torn paper out of his satchel. According to the instructions scrawled across it, he just had to follow the river upstream until he reached the drawbridge.

A small, rational part of Kageyama belatedly realizes that he had probably gotten off the cart too soon, but the rest of his brain shoves it aside. A walk wouldn't hurt.

So he walks. To his left, the river sparkles with drops of golden sunshine, flying fish jumping out of the clear, cerulean waters. To his right, trees with emerald leaves and bright, fresh berries dance and sway with the breeze and birds. A bunny leaps gracefully out of a bush and darts around his feet, before sailing over the river and bounding away. It's serenely quiet but for the rushing of water and the chirping of robins above him. For the first time in a long time, Kageyama feels at peace.

It's a good start, he thinks.

After a while, he reaches what appears to be a bridge. It's a rickety old thing that creaks with every step he takes, and the iron chains holding it up look like they might give way at any second. Standing tall at the end of the bridge is a stone archway, with watchtowers on either side. Two sentinels are positioned at the front of the gate, and two more are perched in the towers. As Kageyama approaches, the guards give him a brief onceover, before nodding. He takes that as his cue to enter.

Looking up once more, Kageyama sees a single word, carved into the top of the archway, in big, bold letters. At last, he's made it.

After a long and strenuous five-day journey, Kageyama finally sets foot into the famed town of Karasuno.

* * *

The town square is busy, busier than any place Kageyama has ever seen. Everywhere he turns, it's a different sight. There's someone haggling with the grocer for the lowest price on carrots; slightly ahead, a sweat-drenched cobbler whittling away at the leather sole of a shoe, the sound grating on Kageyama's ears. Amidst the many traders calling out their wares and goods for sale, he registers the faint yells and cries of people trying to herd away what he assumes are cows. Dozens of people jostle him noisily as he walks, and he only just manages to avoid a cart of hay bales being driven through the already energetic street. The different sounds clash together to create a cheerful commotion. It might seem like incoherent noise to any outsider, but to Kageyama, it feels friendly, somehow. It feels like he’s been accepted as a traveler.

He takes in the sights for a moment. Market stands with cloths of all different colors draping the tops are lined up in two rows on either side of a narrow path, tiled with stone and gravel. Behind these stands lie dozens of buildings, with slanting roofs and wooden shutters, and alleyways popping up in between every so often. From one of the buildings, the lovely smell of freshly baked bread wafts into the streets; from another, the heady scent of lavender and lemon oil. The end of the path opens up into a bright circular clearing with numerous roads leading out of it, in the middle of which stands an enormous three-tiered fountain. Water joyfully bubbles out the top and spills down onto the layers below, and kids stand around it, laughing and clapping their hands gleefully. Even more houses and buildings surround the clearing. Scores of people bustle about, each of them having many errands to complete. Every single one of them has a bright smile on their face as they chatter and gossip with those around them, and unknowingly, a small grin makes its way onto Kageyama's face. The sun's warm gaze is comforting on his skin, and there's not a single frown to be seen. He thinks he might like it here.

Sugawara had told Kageyama to be on the lookout for a particular inn called "The Night Nest". Apparently he was good friends with the innkeeper, which meant Kageyama was sure to get a good deal on lodging.

"It's centrally located," he had told him, just before he left. "You can't miss it!" Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Kageyama's terrible navigation skills.

"Excuse me!" he calls out to a passerby, who looks slightly alarmed at being addressed. Kageyama can't blame him, though. His face is not the nicest to look at, as he has a perpetual glare which he doesn't quite know how to get rid of. He rearranges his features into what he hopes is a non-threatening expression, and asks, "Do you know where I can find 'The Night Nest'?"

Following the passerby's directions, Kageyama heads past the fountain, turns left onto another road and continues till he comes face to face with a large and quite old-looking structure, accentuated by the peeling paint and chips of wood littering the ground. However, a well-polished sign that reads "The Night Nest" is attached to the front door, and when Kageyama walks in, the tinkle of a bell marking his entry, he notices that the inside is extremely well-kept, with neatly swept floors and warm, glowing candles sitting on sturdy, wooden tables. The people sitting around him chat and banter good-naturedly, and a blazing fire crackles away merrily in the background. It's cozy. Kageyama hasn't had cozy in his life for a long time.

When Kageyama reaches the counter at the front, a young man with a bright streak of yellow mixed into his dark locks glances up at him, in the middle of wiping down the place. He’s tiny, so much so that Kageyama has to bend his head over to properly look at him. Immediately, the man’s face breaks out into a large grin, and he holds out a calloused hand.

"You must be Kageyama, right?" he asks brightly, vigorously shaking Kageyama's outstretched hand. "I'm Nishinoya, Nishinoya Yuu. I've heard all about you from Sugawara!"

"Are you the innkeeper?" Kageyama blurts out, then backtracks. "I mean, yes, I'm Kageyama Tobio. It's nice to meet you..." he trails off, rather awkwardly.

Nishinoya barks out a laugh. "It's nice to meet you too, Kageyama!" He makes his way around the counter. "Let me show you where you'll be staying, and then I'll take you out on the town! I promised Sugawara I would make sure you have a good time, and I'm a man of my word! Plus, I owe that guy way too many favors..."

Nishinoya continues to ramble while they head upstairs, but Kageyama is no longer listening. Had Sugawara noticed how down he had been recently? Granted, that was the reason he had come here, but he had thought that no one had noticed. He had thought Sugawara had just recommended he come here casually; he didn't realize the older man had been looking out for him.

Kageyama enters his room, the weight on his shoulders feeling a little less heavy than before. It's a nice feeling.

* * *

By the time Kageyama finishes unpacking his stuff, it is late evening. Nishinoya had told him to be ready by then, so he runs his fingers through his hair, dusts himself off and gives his tunic a onceover, and treks downstairs.

Nishinoya is waiting for him outside the front of the inn. "Ready, Kageyama? First stop is the local bar! We'll get you some of the best mead in town, and I'll introduce you to some of my friends!"

Although Kageyama's only response is a hesitant nod, Nishinoya is not deterred, and together, they set off.

When they get there, the place is filled with people milling about after a hard day's work. It feels similar to the inn, and Kageyama can already feel himself beginning to relax. Nishinoya, on the other hand, lets out a loud whoop and proceeds to tackle an intimidating bald man in a ferocious hug the second they enter the bar.

"Noya!" Baldy grins, showing off a pointed set of teeth.

"Ryuu!" Nishinoya beams back, just as wide. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better!" Baldy continues to smile jovially, his eyes flickering over to Kageyama. "Oh? Noya, who's your friend?"

Nishinoya claps his hand on his back and Kageyama stumbles forward. He grimaces slightly before remembering his manners, and offers a hand to Baldy. In all honesty, he is a little intimidated, but he pushes the feeling down and says, "Kageyama Tobio! I'm staying at Nishinoya's inn. Nice to meet you!"

Baldy clasps his hand firmly. "Tanaka Ryuunosuke," he greets warmly. "What's a fellow like you doing in Karasuno?"

"He's Sugawara's friend!" Nishinoya chimes in. "Sugawara told him to come here!"

Tanaka's smile widens. "Any friend of Sugawara's is a friend of mine!"

As they make their way towards the barstools, Kageyama finds the courage to ask, "Um, Tanaka, what do you do here?"

Tanaka pulls out a stool and motions to the bartender. "I'm a blacksmith."

Looking at his hands, Kageyama notices that they are indeed stained with ash and grime, and he suddenly gets a faint whiff of charcoal and metal. "What about you, Kageyama?"

Before Kageyama can reply, Nishinoya lets out another yell, nearly knocking Kageyama over in his haste. "Yamaguchi!" he exclaims, addressing, Kageyama belatedly realizes, the bartender.

The person in question has a shy expression that vastly juxtaposes the rest of his appearance. Leafy green hair is pulled back into a small ponytail, and Kageyama spots multiple piercings. The bartender sighs. "Nishinoya, not so loud, please..."

Kageyama can tell that he isn't really mad, though. He's only just met Nishinoya, but the short man seems far too full of life for anyone to truly be angry with him. The bartender turns to face Kageyama, and he finds himself shaking hands for the third time that day.

"My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm the owner of this bar." he says politely, giving Kageyama a smile. "You're Kageyama, right?"

Kageyama nods. "Kageyama Tobio."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kageyama. Would you like a drink?"

Unsure, Kageyama scans the shelves behind Yamaguchi. He was never a big fan of drinking. Before he can make a decision, Tanaka leans in and says, "How 'bout a pint of mead? Perfect for your first day here! Drinks are on me!"

Nishinoya whoops and cheers in excitement, and in a few short minutes, a large, steel jug, filled to the brim with mead is placed in front of Kageyama. He takes a sip, and is pleasantly surprised to find that it warms him to the core, thrumming through his veins and settling contentedly in his stomach. Nishinoya is regaling stories with a small crowd gathered around him (Kageyama has no idea when they turned up), and Tanaka is on his third glass of ale and going strong. Laughter rings in his ears, and for a while, Kageyama chats with Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. They argue about the latest prices of meat, complain about unfriendly shopkeepers, and make up stories about the different people in the bar. Kageyama is both flabbergasted and delighted at his own ability to keep the conversation going, because in situations like this, he normally fails to do so. His ever-present sullen expression is usually enough to put people off conversing with him, and vice versa, but for once, he wants to keep talking. It feels good, he thinks. Confusing and honestly very shocking, but good. He smiles, or tries to, anyway, with his new friends, gulps down more mead, and finds that this small, new town is already starting to feel not-so-new.

Later, as the sun begins to disappear from view and dim orange creeps into the sky, Kageyama excuses himself from the lively heart of the bar, deciding to retire to the inn early. It's been a long day, and he's incredibly worn out from the journey to town. It's a short walk to the inn; he reckons he can make it back without Nishinoya's guidance. He steps outside into the street, breathes in deep, lungs inhaling blissfully cold, fresh air and sobers up a little.

He had expected that most people would have retired to their homes at this hour, but surprisingly, the streets are still packed with people, nearly to full capacity. Though the noise from the day has dulled from yells and shouts into soft conversations and murmurs, and the mood more mellow in intensity, the buzz of the crowd has far from died down, marked by throngs of people still making their way through the narrow road, the occasional person passing Kageyama by into the bar.

He'll be fine, though. The inn isn't far from here. With that reassuring thought in mind, Kageyama sets off, trudging down the street. He's had a good day - he's met lots of friendly people, drank delicious mead, hasn't yelled at anyone as of yet, and he's looking forward to a warm dinner back at the inn. What could go wrong?

Unfortunately, Kageyama has a bad habit of jinxing himself, so something goes wrong almost immediately after he thinks that. He's barely been walking for a minute when he is jostled harshly by someone, getting knocked to the ground. In a blind panic, he throws his hands up to try and shield his face. The person who bumped into him is wearing a full-length cloak, and none of their features are visible. Is he getting robbed?! Or attacked?!

Not wanting to move, he waits a beat, but nothing happens. Then he hears a sunny chuckle.

Ok. Laughter. Maybe he isn't getting robbed?

The stranger kneels down in front of Kageyama. Kageyama tentatively lowers his hands, preparing to apologize, but he finds himself unable to speak as he takes a look at the stranger's face.

Mischievous caramel eyes are framed by messy, unkempt locks of wild, tangerine hair, only just visible under the hood of the man's beige cloak. The stranger has an easy smile on his face, and he looks like he's trying very hard not to burst out laughing. His eyes carry a knowing gleam, one that holds Kageyama's gaze and renders him immobile. It's odd, but Kageyama feels like if he looks away, he'll lose.

The stranger holds out a hand.

"Are you ok?" he asks gently, his tone teasing yet concerned.

Very eloquently, and after a full three seconds, Kageyama replies, "Um."

The stranger lets out another light laugh, before reaching out, gripping Kageyama's hand, and pulling them both up. Kageyama is left standing there, rigid as a signpost and hardly able to do more than stare vacantly. He distantly registers that the stranger is short, standing only just above Nishinoya's height. But other than that, his mind is blank. He doesn't really understand what's happening. Why has he been struck void of any thought? What is it about this guy that's leaving him speechless?

The stranger begins to leave. In the back of his mind, Kageyama suddenly remembers that he should probably say thank you. He whips around to face the cloaked man, and in his haste, nearly yells, "Um, thank you for helping me!"

The stranger grants him another playful smile. "No problem."

And he disappears in the blink of an eye, leaving Kageyama with only two thoughts.

1\. Maybe that wasn't an encounter gone wrong.

2\. He didn't even get the stranger's name.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely beta, [dailyxdrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyxdrarry), for helping me even when you're super busy! ilysm❤️  
> i know this chapter was a lot of exposition, a lot of action and not a lot of thoughts or emotions, but i really wanted to set the scene and establish the vibe and mood and setting of the town of Karasuno. i really wanted to do some world-building here, so i had to describe everything well. nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed! i definitely will not have a regular update schedule, but i will try and update whenever i can! thank you for reading!


End file.
